Ermac/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "As punishment for resisting Shao Kahn’s claim to the realm of Edenia, the souls of the vanquished were torn from their bodies and fused together to form the being now known as Ermac. Bent to Shao Kahn’s will, Ermac is his foremost enforcer. The essences of so many souls bound together give Ermac immense telekinetic power–an advantage that will destroy Earthrealm’s resistance to Shao Kahn’s rule." Storyline Ermac is introduced by Shang Tsung in the first tournament and was labeled the newest creation of Shao Kahn. Despite the high praise given to him sorceror and his amazing display of power, Ermac was defeated by Liu Kang in battle. Later on, Ermac appeared in the Soul Chamber, where the souls that comprise Ermac rest and regenerate. Sub-Zero, Sonya Blade, and Jax were all in the Soul Chamber when Ermac emerged. Jax attempted to attack Ermac, but Ermac catched Jax's punch, and proceeded to telekinetically rip off Jax's arms. While Sonya tended to Jax, Sub-Zero and fought Ermac, who was is defeated once again. When Kung Lao and Liu Kang arrived at the Coliseum, Ermac was shown fighting Johnny Cage. Cage was defeated and eliminated from the second tournament, leaving only Liu Kang and Kung Lao to fight for Earthrealm. After Kung Lao was killed by Shao Kahn, Liu Kang was enraged and tried to avenge his fallen friend. The emperor was supposedly killed, and his allies argued about who would be the next lider of Outworld, an argument where Ermac was also present. Shao Kahn eventually appeared alongside Quan Chi, who had aided him on his recovery and helped the emperor develop a plan to invade Earth, an invasion where Ermac took part. After Kurtis Stryker defeated Kintaro and attempted to call in a medical evacuation for the injured Kabal, Stryker was telekinetically lifted and thrust down into the Subway by Ermac. Stryker and Ermac fought, and for a third time, Ermac was defeated. Ermac's final appearance comes after Cyber Sub-Zero frees the Earthrealm prisoners. The recently freed prisoners were shown being telekinetically thrown back into the room by Ermac. In a rematch, the automated Sub-Zero faced Ermac again, and like before, Sub-Zero won. Ending *thumb|200px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): "With Shao Kahn dead, Ermac was no longer bound to him. Anarchy erupted within Ermac as the many warrior souls that comprised his being struggled for dominance. Only one had the strength of will to quiet the chaos. The conflict resolved, Ermac returned to Outworld, determined to reunite with his past. Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana were shocked to learn the truth: that trapped among the many spirits within Ermac was their husband and father, King Jerrod. Though he would never be the Jerrod they once knew, Ermac would forever serve and protect his queen and the Edenian people." Character Relationships *Made of fused souls by Shao Kahn and served him. *Defeated by Liu Kang during the original tournament. *Telekinetically destroys Jax Briggs' arms and almost fatally wounds him. *Defeated by Sub-Zero. *Defeated Johnny Cage. *Defeated by Kurtis Stryker. *Defeated by Cyber Sub-Zero Gallery Ermac escorted by the Masked guards.JPG|Ermac escorted by the Masked Guards Ermac displays is power.JPG|Ermac displays his power Liu Kang vs Ermac.JPG|Liu Kang fights Ermac Ermac defeated.JPG|Ermac lying on the floor after being defeated by Liu Kang Ermac in the Soul Chamber.JPG|Ermac in the Soul Chamber Jaxsinbrazos.png|Ermac tears off Jax´s arms Ermac vs Cage.JPG|Ermac fighting Johnny Cage Mk9ermacalt.jpg|Ermac arrives at Earthrealm Here goes Stryker.JPG|Ermac preparing to throw Stryker into the subway station. Ermac at the train station.JPG|Ermac chasing after Stryker The earthrealm soldiers being thrown by Ermac.JPG|The Earthrealm soldiers being thrown by Ermac Ermac confronts Sub-Zero.JPG|Ermac confronts Cyber Sub-Zero Ermac defeated 2.JPG|Cyber Sub-Zero looks upon the defeated Ermac Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline